


Ифан

by dead_gold



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_gold/pseuds/dead_gold
Summary: реализация каких-то невнятных идей(Эльф, принятие божественности и всё такое)
Kudos: 4





	1. Память

Память причудливая вещь. Одни события стираются, не поймаешь и тени их, несмотря на важность, другие врезаются так, что и через десятки лет образы всплывают живыми и яркими.  
Ифан силился вспомнить тот момент, когда понял, что влюблён в Одасто. Может быть, ещё тогда, в самом начале их пути, на корабле, который вёз их в тюрьму. Их было всего ничего — десяток другой заключённых плюс конвой. Ифан по старой привычке отмечал расположение каждого, кто с кем начинал общаться, слушал чужие разговоры, вылавливая из тихого шёпота заключенных крупицы важной для себя информации. Скалил зубы в ответ на презрительные взгляды магистров — сложно было поверить, что не так давно он был одним из них.  
Он отпустил очередную колкость в сторону дубня Виктара, который всю службу метил на место Ифана и теперь не упускал возможности припомнить все его мелкие грешки.  
Виктар в очередной раз пригрозил вздёрнуть Ифана на площади форта, как только они доберутся, на что тот хмыкнул и отвернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить новенького. Ифану казалось, что все заключённые уже очнулись, но вот, пожалуйста. Сухопарый эльф пошатываясь шёл по палубе, держась одной рукой за тяжелый ошейник, а другой за стену — та мешанина ядов и снотворных зелий, которую им вливали чтоб усмирить, похоже, все ещё не выветрились из бедняги. Новенький остановился около эльфийки и что-то спросил, но та лишь отмахнулась от своего сородича. Бедняга отшатнулся и оглядел трюм, остановив взгляд на Ифане. Что-то внутри Ифана заворочалось, что-то животное, предвкушающее и он не мог понять причин. Вместо попыток разобраться во внезапных чувствах, Ифан махнул рукой, подзывая эльфа ближе.  
— Советую быть осторожнее. На корабле есть убийца и готов ставить свое жалование за три месяца, он — этот подонок, — кивнул на Ифана магистр Виктар. Ифан в ответ лишь закатил глаза и вновь подозвал эльфа. Когда тот подошел достаточно близко, Ифан рывком притянул его себе и поправил ошейник, перераспределяя вес так, чтобы тот больше не давил на горло.  
— Ну что, — улыбнулся Ифан. — Так жмёт поменьше?  
— Спасибо, — эльф удивлённо смотрел на него своими огромными темными глазами, ощупывая натёртое горло. — Я — Одасто.  
Ифан улыбнулся и представился в ответ, продолжая следить за пальцами Одасто — те были с характерными шрамами от сорвавшейся тетевы и нечто внутри Ифана довольно урчало, будто наевшийся досыта волк.

Или после того, как они выбрались из Форта радость. Канализация под «игровой» Свежевателя была одновременно и самым лучшим, и самым отвратительным планом. Пробираться приходилось через зловонную кашу из разлагающихся тел и костей и Ифан был уверен, что никогда не сможет вытравить из себя эту вонь. Хотя больше всех, конечно, возмущался Принц, чья нежная и чувствительная натура не могла вынести столь омерзительных мест. При том, что он же её в качестве основного варианта побега и предложил, узнав о расположении нужной трубы из клочка записки, вытащенного из кармана незадачливого убийцы. Выбравшись, наконец, на свежий — поистине свежий! — воздух, Одасто повёл их к песчаному берегу, скрытому от бойниц Форта скалами. Там они разделись, выпотрошили свои скудные сумки и застирали всё, что можно было застирать, пытаясь хоть как-то уменьшить вонь, по которой найти их мог бы и слепой. Одасто же первым и полез в воду, намыливая по ходу волосы и тело. Он ожесточённо соскребал ногтями с себя заскорлувшуюся грязь, оставляя яркие красные полосы на светлой коже и Ифан смотрел во все глаза, не в силах оторваться, буквально собственными пальцами чувствуя лихорадочное тепло раздражённой солёной водой и ногтями чужой кожи.  
Ифан мысленно дал себе затрещину, когда мимо прошёл Фейн, буркнув что-то про озабоченных примитивных обезьян, сгоняя наваждение. Действительно, Ифан давно уже не впечатлительный подросток, да и жизнь с эльфами приучила воспринимать обнаженное тело как тело. И на тебе. Но доводы не работали — внутренний зверь недовольно ворчал, подталкивая Ифана украдкой жадно ловить каждое движение эльфа.  
Или после боя за «Госпожу Месть» — в какой-то момент Ифан потерял Одасто из виду, но подметил лежащего лицом в палубу эльфа в похожем плаще. Из спины эльфа торчал арбалетный болт, и на мгновение у Ифана всё похолодело внутри от мысли, что это мог быть Одасто. Потом, когда дым сражения развеялся, Одасто спрыгнул с марса легко и грациозно, и Ифан поддался внезапному порыву, обнял его, крепко, что казалось — еще немного и хрустнут кости.  
Или другой, и еще один. И еще. Иногда Ифану казалось что это чувство теплилось в нём всегда, просто Одасто стал физическим его воплощением.  
Но Ифан совершенно точно помнил момент, когда в сердце, рядом с этой влюбленностью, поселилась жгучая, жадная ревность.  
Добравшись до Дрифтвуда, они наконец-то в полной мере осознали, что свободны. Впервые за несколько месяцев можно спать без мысли, что магистры их найдут. Что Даллис вновь попытается отвоевать свой корабль. Здесь, на побережье Жнеца, они были ещё одними беженцами. Или наёмниками, которых здесь было в избытке. И в первый же вечер они решили отметить свой успешный побег. Единственная таверна гостеприимно распахнула свои двери для путников.  
К середине ночи кутёж только распалялся — на смену пиву пришли крепкие вина, а осторожное шутки сменились скабрезными байками. Ифан в красках, под всеобщий хохот, разоблачал «Когти обмана». Краем глаза подметил как Одасто нетвёрдо вылез из-за стола и прошёл вглубь зала где поймал за локоть этого подозрительного Ловрика и о чём-то с ним зашептался. Ифан знал что тот промышлял сутенёрством, и от этого зверь внутри поднялся, ощетинился, зло зарычал, требуя вернуть своё. Когтями выцарапывал себе путь наружу из грудной клетки, чтобы вгрызться зубами в горло Ловрика, а потом уткнуться окровавленной мордой в живот Одасто, требуя ласки. Ифан глубоко вдохнул, прикрыв глаза, сделал усилие, чтобы усмирить это чувство — в конце-концов, ни он сам, ни Одасто не позволяли себе что-то больше дружеских подначек. Но ревность тлела, медленно жгла изнутри, и Ифан пытался с ней бороться, игнорировать.  
И какой же нелепой эта ревность казалась потом, в Монастырском лесу, когда Одасто прижимал его к себе, шепча: «это не твоя вина». Ифан крепче сжал его в объятиях, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Одасто, перебирал его чёрные как смоль волосы и мечтал только о том, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался. Потому что боялся увидеть разочарование и ненависть в его глазах — что же еще мог чувствовать Одасто к тому, по чьей вине был практически уничтожен его народ. Пускай по незнанию, пускай план был полностью Люциана, но это он, Ифан, притащил портал к эльфийским поселениям, через который разошелся туман смерти, уничтожая всё живое на своём пути.  
Именно эти слова и объятия Ифан вспоминал на Безымянном острове, у врат Академии. Божественность лежала здесь — протяни только руку, и им предстояло решить кто из них будет единственным её владельцем. У каждого было право на неё, у каждого были мотивы. Но Ифан уже знал, что отдаст своё право Одасто.


	2. Просьба

Божественный Одасто приходил вместе с последними лучами заката каждый второй месяц на растущую луну. Только солнечный диск скрывался за горизонтом, как в дверь тихо стучали. Ифан знал, кто ждал его за дверью, но все равно медлил открывать. Где-то в глубине души боялся, что когда-нибудь все прекратится. Однажды за дверью окажется кто-то другой. Но всё же, он раз за разом открывал. Одасто проходил в дом, кутаясь в плотный плащ. С последней их встречи Одасто осунулся ещё сильнее — запавшие глаза на бледном лице превращали его в жутковатую восковую маску. Ифан осторожно коснулся пальцами его щеки, и Одасто подался на эту робкую ласку, прикрыв глаза. Они стояли так минуты или часы, пока Одасто не открыл глаза, улыбнувшись устало. Тогда они шли к столу. Нехитрый ужин — хлеб с сыром да сладкое осеннее вино — затянулся далеко за полночь. Ифан рассказывал о восстановлении леса, о тренировках эльфийских отрядах, о проблемах с провизией, которые возникли, когда к ним стали стекаться бежавший от войны эльфы. Одасто хмурился, кивал, что-то тихо спрашивал, уточняя. Когда слова кончились, Ифан притянул Одасто к себе. Обнял крепко, надежно, боясь отпустить. Привычно уткнулся носом в его шею, вдыхая такой знакомый запах, пускай и слабее, чем был прежде, скрытый теперь благовониями и ритуальными маслами — сухие травы и жухлая листва, горькая полынь и совсем слабо — сладкой друденой. Так пах лес тёплой осенью. Так пахла пустыня ночью. Так пах дом.   
Ифан поцеловал его шею, щёку, а добравшись до губ, углубил поцелуй. Одасто, прильнув к нему всем телом, отвечал страстно, жадно, истосковавшиеся по близости не меньше самого Ифана. Тот старался быть аккуратным, не спешить, но пальцы всё равно путались в шнуровке на поясе чужих штанов, и Одасто остановил его, начав раздеваться самостоятельно. А потом взял Ифана за руку и повёл в сторону кровати. Та была слишком узкой, слишком жёсткой, одеяла из грубой шерсти обычно неприятно кололи кожу, но на это было совершенно наплевать, когда Одасто лежал перед ним. Когда Ифан мог касаться его бледной кожи, целовать его губы, слушать его тихие стоны, чувствовать как пальцы Одасто до крови впиваются в предплечья Ифана на особо сильных толчках. В такие моменты весь мир для Ифана сужался до чёрных как непроглядная ночь глаз напротив, чужих искусанных губ да гибкого сильного тела под ним.   
Потом они лежали под колючими одеялами, разнеженные, прижавшись друг другу. Ифан привычно перебирал волосы Одасто, слушая шум дождя за окном.   
— Когда мы шли за Божественностью, — неожиданно заговорил Одасто. Так тихо, что погрузившийся в томное спокойствие Ифан не сразу услышал. — Тир-Ценделиус постоянно нашептывал мне, гнал вперёд. “Отними Исток у любого, кто подвернется под руку”, “брось друзей пока они не предали”. “Божественность должна достаться нам”. Наши легенды о нём, конечно, не добрые сказки, но я не думал, что он будет таким… жадным.  
Ифан замер, буквально забыв дышать, вслушиваясь в этот лихорадочный шёпот.   
— Ты же помнишь какого это, вытянуть Исток? Как на миг тебя переполняет сила и кажется, что ты можешь свернуть горы? Как потом наступает опустошённость, и как хочется потом вернуть это чувство наполненности силой? Божественность во сто крат хуже.   
Одасто приподнялся на локтях, повернувшись к Ифану. Провёл ладонью по его щеке, нежно поцеловал в губы, и этот поцелуй кажется Ифану от чего-то горьким.  
— Я знаю, — шепчет Одасто ему в губы. — Почему ты отказался остаться со мной. Почему ты захотел вернуться к эльфам. Но мне нужен рядом кто-то, кто не побоится сказать, что я не прав. Кто не побоится остановить меня, если я поддамся божественности. Ты мне нужен.  
Ифна сказал тогда, что хочет хоть сколько-нибудь загладить вину. Высадить леса, что по его вине сгинули в тумане смерти. Восстановить поселения эльфов, обучить юных рекрутов всему что знал сам. Ифан не сказал, что ушёл потому что до одури боялся увидеть как тот, кого он любил, превращается в тирана (снова).   
Но годы шли, молодые деревья тихо шелестели тонкими гибкими ветвями и у Ифана не оставалось больше отговорок, чтобы вернуться к Одасто.   
Ифан знал, что не сможет вновь отказать, тем более когда Одасто просит так честно и открыто. Потому Ифан просто целует Одасто в ответ томно и долго, пока легкие не начинают гореть от недостатка воздуха. И тогда Ифан отвечает:  
— Я вернусь.


	3. Страх

Исчадия прорывались через Завесу всё чаще и чаще. Места прорывов становилось всё сложнее предугадывать — их было слишком много. Войска всё чаще были вынуждены отступать, бросая поселения на растерзание этих тварей.  
Вместе с Исчадиями пришли и кошмары. Липкие, цепкие, расползающиеся тёмной паутиной в голове, не давали покоя ни днём, ни ночью. И если днём от них оставалось только зудящее чувство тревоги да едва слышный гомон призрачных голосов, то ночью становилось всё только хуже. Кошмары обретали форму, их голоса становились громче и чётче. За свою жизнь Ифан натворил много всего. И во снах это его настигало. Ему снился бесконечный бег до портала, в бесплодных попытках предупредить о надвигающейся беде, и Ифан мог только с отчаянием наблюдать как всё, кто верил ему, погибали от стелющегося по когда-то живописному краю туману смерти.  
Ему снились все его жертвы, пока он был среди Одиноких Волков. Они тянули к нему свои гниющие костлявые руки, пытаясь затащить к себе. Ифан отбивался, что было сил, но неизменно проигрывал, барахтался во влажной, затхлой земле, не в силах вздохнуть от забившей глотку грязи.  
Но чаще ему снились руины древнего зала, купающиеся в бледном свете Истока. Люциан мёртв. Мёртв окончательно. Ифан наконец-то узнал правду. Отомстил за своё преданное доверие. Но легче от чего-то не стало. Они стояли у трона Божественного. Чётверо избранных, кто смог добраться. Момент, который решал не только их судьбу, но и судьбу всего Ривеллона.  
Они отдали право на божественность — добровольно — Одасто, и Фейн положил руку на его плечо, подталкивая к трону.  
— Постой, — спохватился Ифан. — Постой, мы не должны принимать эту силу. Она не для одного. Она развращает. Посмотри на Семерых, на Люциана.  
Одасто повернулся к нему, склонив голову к плечу, будто глупая птица.  
— Я не могу потерять еще и тебя, — продолжил Ифан, потянувшись к Одасто, как делал много раз до этого. — Прошу, прошу, выпусти эту силу в мир. Пусть каждый получит её часть.  
Одасто подошёл к Ифану вплотную, обнял крепко. Непривычно сухие и горячие губы Одасто касаются его щеки, целуя.  
— Прости, — прошептал он, и Ифан чувствует резкую боль в шее. Он силился поднять руки, но с ужасом понял, что они не слушались. Одасто оттолкнул Ифана, отошел на пару шагов, зажимая в руках окровавленную, с ярким оперением, ядовитую стрелу.  
Онемение быстро расползаются по позвоночнику, растекается по венам, пока, наконец, не отказали ноги, и Ифан мешком упал на пол.  
— Ты глупец, Ифан. Такая сила в руках каждого смертного принесёт только разрушения. Только Божественный может управлять ею. Может сделать мир лучше, благодаря ей. Может спасти Ривеллон.  
Кровь шумела в ушах так, что голос Одасто казался далёким. Но Ифану не нужно было слышать его слова, чтобы понимать их смысл — он уже слышал нечто подобное. Ифан пытался зацепиться расфокусированным взглядом за фигуру Одасто, но ему упорно виделась ухмыляющаяся тень Люциана.  
Этот сон был самым ярким, самым живым — Ифан просыпался, судорожно глотая воздух, всё ещё остро чувствуя как будто взаправду, лёгкие замирают в тисках парализующего яда.  
В те редкие тихие ночи, что Ифан проводил с Одасто, этот сон заставлял его подолгу смотреть в потолок. В голове и на сердце было до невозможного пусто, будто ему не удалось избежать «лечения» Даллис в Форте. Потом Ифан переводил взгляд на обнаженную спину Одасто, и вместе с эти приходили мысли, которых он боялся. Что, если он совершил ошибку, отдав право на божественность Одасто? У него было столько возможностей избавиться от каждого из их тогдашней компании. Но он слишком привязался, слишком доверился им всем. Особенно Одасто.  
За всё время их путешествия, Одасто не давал повода усомниться в своих принципах, которые были причудливо-благородны для жулика и вора. Он помогать по мере возможностей нуждающимся; не любил лишних конфликтов, стараясь решить всё миром. Одасто умел ставить себя на место других, понимать и прощать.  
Но Люциан когда-то был не хуже. Благородным, гордым и мудрым — Ифан верил ему, был предан ему всем сердцем. И к чему это в конце привело.  
Ифана терзала мысль, что если Одасто изменится так же. Она вела его к простой и пугающей идеи, что можно всё прекратить. Не дать Одасто стать безумным тираном. Это же так просто сейчас — достать нож, что лежал у кровати, и провести по его тонкой шее — Одасто даже не проснулся бы. А после, когда начнется очередная гонка за божественностью, Ифан бы заполучил её и распорядился так, как считал правильным. Это казалось таким простым.  
В одну из таких ночей, Ифан не сразу понял, что Одасто давно уже не спал. Он лежал, подперев щёку ладонью, рассматривал профиль Ифана. Когда тот повернулся, Одасто тепло улыбнулся, положил руку ему на грудь.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — вот так просто, без предисловий, выдал Одасто, и внутри Ифана всё сковало холодом. Одасто придвинулся ближе. — Возможно, мы ошиблись. Возможно, ты ошибся, отдав божественность мне.  
— Разве ты сам не думал об этом?  
— Раньше — нет.  
— А сейчас?  
Одасто прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув, будто собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем ответить.  
— Я нашёл дневники Люциана. Не старые, а те, что он вёл последние несколько лет. Там очень о Завесе. Он пытался изучать её сам, не полагаясь на знания Даллис.  
— И… что он обнаружил? — тихо спросил Ифан, чувствуя как липкий страх кошмаров пробирается в самое сердце и разум, дорисовывая дорисовывая тень Люциана в тёмных складках шатра.  
— То, что он и говорил — пока мы пользуемся силой Истока, Завеса будет истончатся. Ни Короля-Бога, ни Пустоту не остановить тем, что у нас есть.  
— Так, что же, нам стоило позволить Люциану сделать что он планировал?  
— Несмотря на это, — криво усмехнулся Одасто. — Его мотивы были не столь… благородны. Лишить мир Истока, уничтожить Богов, сконцентрировать всю силу в себе. Думаю, Завеса бы восстановилась, а Короля-бога можно бы было не опасаться. Какое-то время. А в замен мир бы получил единого бога Люциана. Действительно всесильного. Это весьма заманчивая идея, знаешь.  
Ифану казалось, что он спит. Что это очередной кошмар — тени стали гуще, темнее, глаза Одасто напротив блестели черными маслянистыми провалами. Ифан закусил щеку изнутри, надеясь, что это поможет проснуться. Но ничего не поменялось — Одасто всё так же лежал рядом, молча смотря на него.  
— Я не хочу быть Люцианом, Ифан, — зная его страхи сказал Одасто и придвинулся ещё ближе, так, что совершенно невозможным стало сфокусироваться на лице. Так близко, что Ифан чувствовал чужое дыхание на собственных губах. — Но если это единственный способ? Без силы Истока будет сложно, но люди смогут с этим справиться. Какой толк в божественности и Истоке, если они нас и губят?  
— И что же ты предлагаешь?  
Ифан вздрогнул, когда в его руке оказалась знакомая гладкая рукоятка ножа, неожиданно тяжёлая и холодная. Внутри всё сжалось от осознания какой план задумал Одасто и Ифан готов был сбежать в самую гущу сражений с Исчадиями, готов был вернуться в собственные кошмары, где Одасто предал его ради силы и власти. Лучше — это, чем мягкая улыбка, которую Ифан не столько видел, сколько чувствовал; чем тёмные глаза напротив, в которых столько понимания и принятия; чем старый добрый собственный нож в руке, который он сейчас ненавидел.  
— Распорядиться Божественностью можно только в момент принятия. Ты должен добраться до неё первым. Убей всех претендентов, которые будут мешать. Потом — очисти мир от Истока.  
— Я не могу… не так… — прошептал Ифан, пытаясь выпустить рукоятку ножа из рук. Но пальцы Одасто держали крепко, потянули руку на себя, пока Ифан не почувствовал как нож уткнулся в бледную кожу, между четвертым и пятым ребром, как раз напротив сердца. Ифану не надо даже было смотреть, чтобы знать это. Нож острый, как бритва, лезвие гладко вошло в мягкие ткани, не встречая препятствий, по самую рукоять. Одасто мучительно зажмурился, судорожно выдохнув:  
— Мы встретимся снова. Когда-нибудь, где-нибудь.  
Ифан застыл в ужасе, не веря в произошедшее. Воздух между их губами наполнился железом, Одасто тихо кашлял, выплевывая кровь на подушку. Улыбнулся почти виновато:  
— Тебе нужно уходить из лагеря как можно скорее.  
Он поцеловал Ифана, оставив кровавый след на его губах, и вновь закрыл глаза, оставив Ифана наблюдать как рваное дыхание Одасто с каждой секундой становилось всё реже и реже пока не остановилось вовсе.


End file.
